


converge in with a crash

by perfectlyrose



Series: a young mountain and a strange girl [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose cashes in on John’s promise that he would come along to a party with her and finally gets her Doctor to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	converge in with a crash

**Author's Note:**

> third in the “a young mountain and a strange girl” ficlet series
> 
> again: based on/inspired by the song “Strange Girl” by The Zolas

The noise at the house party Rose pulled him into was practically deafening and John fought the urge to just bolt out the door. This was not his usual scene on a Saturday night, or any night really.

Rose took one look at his half panicked expression and laughed, squeezing his hand. “Let’s go get some drinks,” she called over the noise. “It’ll loosen you up some.”

John let her pull him towards the kitchen, as helpless to resist her as the sea was to resist the moon.

A smile that held wicked promises in it (but no tongue peeking out, he noticed) was the price Rose paid for a couple of shots and two beers from some unsuspecting boy.

(He too was helpless, too distracted by the smile and the view down Rose’s dress that she allowed him to even consider saying no.)

Rose came back to him and handed him the shot before winking at him and throwing hers back. Her face scrunched up at the burn and a smile broke across his face at the expression.

“Oi, stop laughing and take your shot,” Rose demanded, hitting him in the shoulder.

John did as he was told, letting the absolutely terrible whiskey burn the lining off his throat without grimacing.

“Show off,” Rose muttered, tongue sneaking out the side of her smile. She thrust one of the beers at him and pulled him back into the press of people that were dancing in the main part of the house.

“No, no, I agreed to come with you, I did not agree to dance,” he said next to Rose’s ear when she tried to pull him out into the crowd. There was no way he could dance with her and maintain the pretense that he didn’t have a gigantic crush on her.

Rose just rolled her eyes. “Suit yourself, Doctor. I’m going to dance.”

He watched, helpless again, as she joined the mass of writhing bodies. John watched as she moved her hips to the beat, mesmerized. When some boy came up behind her, slotting his body against hers and putting his hands on her hips and his mouth at her ear, Rose did nothing but hook an arm around his neck and match her motions to his.

John turned away as she ground her hips into his and chugged his beer before going back to find another. He had not accounted for the gnawing, sick feeling at the pit of his stomach that he was getting from watching Rose with someone else. He knew she flirted and danced but he’d never been witness to it before and, god, he was pathetic and jealous and couldn’t even watch his best friend having a good time.

He downed a beer in the kitchen and grabbed another one before heading back to his spot on the edges of the crowd. As soon as he leaned against the wall, scanning the crowd for a specific head of blonde, Rose appeared next to him.

“No more disappearing,” she chastised. “And just for that, you owe me a dance.”

John stood awkwardly in the spot Rose pulled him to as she draped her arms around his neck, breasts pushing into his chest as she leaned up on her tiptoes to whisper against his ear.

“The world’s not going to end because my Doctor dances,” she said, lip brushing against the sensitive skin.

She slowly lowered herself back down and when he rested his hands on her hips she gave him the same smile she’d given as payment for drinks earlier in the night. This time her tongue was peeking out the side though and her eyes were sparkling.

They started moving to the beat hips brushing and eyes locked together, creating heat in an already overheated room. John was dizzy, more drunk on Rose’s attention and touch than he was on cheap beer.

She broke eye contact as her lips curved into a wicked smile that was completely at odds with the innocence of her bubblegum pink lipgloss. She turned around, hooked one arm around his neck and grabbed his hip with the other, molding their bodies together just like she’d done earlier in the evening.

It occurred to him in the half second he was capable of thought that Rose knew he’d been watching, that she’d made him jealous on purpose.

The Rose ground against him and he lost any semblance of thought, every brain cell focused instead on the friction of her body against his and how he could make more of it. He couldn’t be arsed to care at that point that Rose couldn’t possibly miss the way his body was reacting to her.

When she finally turned back to face him, tongue perched between her teeth, he couldn’t resist any longer. Helpless was the word to describe him tonight. She’d set them on a collision course and he’d always been helpless to her whims.

He brought his lips down on hers and she opened beneath him, that teasing tongue audaciously flickering against his mouth until he opened in turn. Black nails dug into his scalp and his hips jumped forward to meet hers.

They broke apart, wide eyed and panting, after a minute. His eyes dropped down to her lips as he tried to stutter out something, anything, to explain his behavior and she shut him up before he could even start, snogging the life out of him right there in the middle of the makeshift dance floor at a loud house party.

He didn’t know where this would leave them in the morning but right then, he couldn’t care less.


End file.
